Johnny Devenanzio
|death = |hometown = Fullerton, California |BothSeasons = Y |challenges = The Duel The Inferno 3 (final) The Gauntlet III The Island (won) The Ruins (won) Cutthroat Rivals (won) Battle of the Exes (won) Rivals II (final) Free Agents (won) Battle of the Exes II Battle of the Bloodlines Rivals III (won) Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Vendettas Final Reckoning War of the Worlds War of the Worlds 2 |challengewins = 58 |eliminations = 21 (8 wins, 13 losses) |faceoffs = 2 (1 win, 1 loss) |exiled = 4 (4 wins) |money = $684,720 |BothSpinoffs = Y |spinoffs = Champs vs. Pros ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017) (won) |spinoffchallengewins = 8 |spinoffelim = 2 (1 win, 1 loss) |spinoffmoney = $51,000 |twitter = johnnybananas |instagram = realjohnnybananas }}Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio was a contestant from The Real World: Key West. He was a winner of The Island, The Ruins, Rivals, Battle of the Exes, Free Agents, Rivals III, and ''Champs vs. Stars'' (2017), and a finalist on The Inferno 3 and Rivals II. He also competed on The Duel, The Gauntlet III, Cutthroat, Battle of the Exes II, Battle of the Bloodlines, Invasion of the Champions, Champs vs. Pros, XXX: Dirty 30, Vendettas, Final Reckoning, War of the Worlds, and War of the Worlds 2. Biography Retrieved from MTV.com The Duel Challenge History Elimination History The Inferno 3 Challenge History Notes *Despite losing "The Big Five" Final Challenge, Johnny received $10,000 from the Good Guys' team bank account. The Gauntlet III Challenge History Elimination History The Island Challenge History Face-off History Notes *Johnny received $75,000 for winning the Final Challenge. The Ruins Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Johnny received $32,000 for winning the Final Challenge. **Johnny received an additional $20,970 from his individual bank account, bringing his total earnings to $52,970. Cutthroat Challenge History Elimination History Rivals Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Johnny received $50,000 for winning the Final Challenge. **Johnny received an additional $2,000 for winning the "Against the Current" and "Sawed Off" challenges, bringing his total earnings to $52,000. Battle of the Exes Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Johnny received $75,000 for winning the "Viking Quest" Final Challenge. **Johnny received an additional $1,250 for winning the "Lube Me Up" challenge, bringing his total earnings to $76,250. Rivals II Challenge History Notes *Johnny received $17,500 for finishing the "Nightmare Island" Final Challenge in second place. Free Agents Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Bananas received $125,000 for winning the Final Challenge. Battle of the Exes II Challenge History Elimination History Battle of the EX-iled Battle of the Bloodlines Challenge History Elimination History Rivals III Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Bananas received $275,000 for winning the Final Challenge and deciding to keep the entire prize for himself. **Bananas received an additional $1,000 for winning the "Up All Night" challenge, bringing his total earnings to $276,000. Invasion of the Champions Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Bananas invaded the game prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of the season's twist. Champs vs. Pros Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Bananas raised $1,000 for the Special Olympics for participating in the season. XXX: Dirty 30 Challenge History Elimination History Redemption History Champs vs. Stars (2017) Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Bananas raised $50,000 for the Special Olympics for winning the "Championship Series" Final Challenge. Vendettas Challenge History Elimination History Final Reckoning Challenge History Elimination History Redemption History Notes *Bananas did not participate in the Opening Challenge after his original partner, Devin, withdrew from the game before filming due to a family emergency. TJ announced that he would receive a replacement partner at the following challenge. War of the Worlds Challenge History Elimination History War of the Worlds 2 Challenge History Elimination History Trivia *Bananas holds the record for most Challenge seasons by a male contestant, with 19. *Bananas holds the record for most Challenge season wins by a male contestant, with six. **He also holds the record for most appearances in a Final Challenge by a male contestant, with eight. *Bananas and Wes Bergmann share the record for most elimination rounds participated in by a male contestant, with 21 each. **He holds the record for most elimination losses by a male contestant, with 13. *Bananas made a surprise appearance in the season finale of Vendettas as a Mercenary. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:The Real World Contestants Category:The Duel Contestants Category:The Inferno 3 Contestants Category:The Gauntlet III Contestants Category:The Island Contestants Category:The Ruins Contestants Category:Cutthroat Contestants Category:Rivals Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes Contestants Category:Rivals II Contestants Category:Free Agents Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes II Contestants Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Contestants Category:Rivals III Contestants Category:Invasion of the Champions Contestants Category:Champs vs. Pros Contestants Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Contestants Category:Vendettas Contestants Category:Final Reckoning Contestants Category:War of the Worlds Contestants Category:War of the Worlds 2 Contestants Category:Winners